Union
by Viktoria7
Summary: This is a one-shot excerpt from my multi-chapter story, Soul Healing, featuring Thorin and the OFC, Talaitha. This scene can be read on its own, though. Rated M for a reason. Thorin/OFC


**Warning: This chapter is purely smut. Don't like, don't read. **

As the summary said, this is a future excerpt from my story, _Soul Healing_, with Thorin and an OFC, Talaitha. Just a quick rundown on her race: She's a "fairy" but not in the traditional sense. She doesn't have wings. She's 4'5''. Fairies are descended from elves but live a bit beyond Middle-earth.

And I think that's all you need to know, really.

**Disclaimer:** Arrr, matey, there be smut ahead! And I only own Talaitha.

Enjoy! XD

* * *

**Miscellaneous Chapter: Union  
**

Talaitha barely had time to prepare as Thorin's lips came crashing down on hers in a searing kiss that left her reeling from the raw passion and emotion. He let his love, desire, joy, and agony seep into it, not caring that he was left bare and vulnerable. On the contrary; all his doubts and fears, pain and self-loathing floated away, and he'd never felt more _right_ in all his life.

After a quick breath, he reclaimed her lips, albeit more gently this time, now that he'd tasted her again. Her arms encircled his neck, and he pulled her flush against him, noticing, not for the first time, how naturally her smaller frame seemed to mold to his. He delighted in the shiver that coursed through her as he took her earlobe between his teeth, then moved his lips to her neck. When he reached her pulse point, she pressed herself further into him, until he could feel the softness of her breasts even through his chainmail and clothing. He had to feel more of her, so in one, swift motion, he hoisted her into his arms and walked into the bedroom, kicking shut the door with a loud slam. Seeing Talaitha wince at the sound, he realized that perhaps he was a bit overzealous, but he'd waited too long for this moment to care.

Setting her down, he claimed her lips again, his hands moving up and down her sides and over the feminine curve of her hips. Talaitha broke the kiss, and he watched her with dark eyes as she pushed the coat off his shoulders. Her small hands moved to his chest, then down to the belt around his hips, which quickly joined his coat on the floor. As her fingers ghosted over his chainmail, he once again cursed himself for donning it.

She leaned into him and left a trail of kisses along his neck, collarbone, and jaw, before her lips fluttered over his. He gently nipped her lower lip, and she granted him access, swirling her tongue lazily with his. His hands moved from her waist to her stomach, then up to her breasts, eliciting her first moan of the night as he caressed her through the thin fabric of her dress. The fact that she'd moaned _into_ his mouth prompted his erection to twitch and harden even further, until it pressed almost painfully against his breeches.

Talaitha seemed to understand his need, for she tried to pull his chainmail over his head, but it was too heavy for her. Thorin laughed fondly and removed it, letting it fall to the wooden floor with a metallic _clink_ and _thud._ Next, she tugged at the hem of his tunic, and he obliged her with that, too. He now stood bare-chested in front of her, watching patiently but hungrily as she studied his torso. Dark hair tufted his skin, under which taut muscles moved as Thorin shifted slightly. His broad shoulders led into an equally broad chest, then tapered into narrower hips, which were nevertheless still wider than hips of males of other races. There were plenty of scars, but instead of retracting from his beauty, they added to it as proud reminders of battles fought and survived.

Talaitha had seen him bare-chested during the quest, but this time, the circumstances were much more intimate. She traced a finger along his collarbone, down the middle of his breastbone to swirl around each of his pectorals, and further down between his ribs to stop just above the line of hair leading to his breeches, which were becoming more uncomfortable by the second. She moved closer and trailed butterfly kisses down the same path her finger had taken, except this time, her lips didn't stop. His breath hitched as he felt her kiss down his belly to reach the bit of skin beneath the waistband of his breeches. When her tongue darted out to lick along his lower belly, he could remain passive no longer.

Thorin drew up her and kissed her fiercely, running his hands down her back to her buttocks, which he squeezed, causing her to instinctively lean into him. He lifted her slightly so that her core rubbed against his erection, her subsequent moan sending a powerful wave of desire through him. Grasping the bottom hem of her dress, he broke their kiss to pull it over her head and toss it haphazardly to the side. She quirked an eyebrow at him, as if to reprimand him for his careless treatment of a favorite dress, but he merely smirked and kissed her brow.

Now it was his turn to admire her naked flesh, and he was sufficiently mesmerized. The candlelight bathed her pale skin and fiery hair in such a glow that she more resembled a fire spirit than a fairy. She was certainly no dwarf maiden, for she was more delicate and had less hair, yet she was more shapely than an elf. She was uniquely Talaitha, and he cherished her.

Just as she began to shift self-consciously under his gaze, he encircled her slim waist to kiss from her shoulders down to her navel, deliberately avoiding her breasts. She tangled her fingers in his dark hair, pulling every now and then when he inadvertently touched a ticklish spot. Grinning against her stomach, his fingers danced quickly up her sides to her ribs; she squealed and tried to back away from him, but he held her firmly in place. He felt her stomach muscles tense against his cheek as she laughed and begged him to stop.

As apology for the tickle attack, Thorin cupped her breasts, and her giggles became a soft gasp. He bit back a groan, for not only were her reactions driving him wild, but her breasts were just the right handful. He kneaded them, then replaced one hand with his lips, kissing the soft mound, before circling his tongue around the nipple. She pulled harder on his hair, and he _did_ groan this time, nearly simultaneously with her gasp as he took her nipple into his mouth to lick and suckle it. And when he lightly nipped it, she cried out softly.

That broke him.

He stood, picked her up, and placed her on the bed, watching her scoot up to the pillows. The way the shadows danced on her skin and the way her breasts moved captivated him, and he quickly kicked off his breeches and braies. Kneeling above her, he ran a finger up her calf and along her thigh, marveling at their softness and smoothness. Goosebumps formed on her pale skin, and she bent her knees slightly, allowing him a glimpse of the apex of her thighs. Her hair there, too, grew finer and lighter than a dwarf woman's.

His lips replaced his finger, and as his kisses neared her core, she spread her legs. Now he had access to her most sensitive region, and he intended to take full advantage of it. A finger stroked her core, sending a slight shudder through Talaitha. He slowly spread her labia and grinned when he felt the moisture between her folds; she was ready for him, but he would take his time to explore her body. He wanted to memorize every curve, dip, freckle, and scar, every moan, shudder, gasp, and sigh.

Thorin kissed a path up her leg, starting at her ankle and pressing extra kisses to the faint scar on her thigh that was a reminder of how close he'd come to losing her once. She giggled when he licked the underside of her knee, and he knew he'd found another ticklish spot. Though he was tempted to torment her again, he was liable to be kneed in the face-as a reflex, he hoped. Besides, there were other, more intriguing ways to make her squirm.

He pushed a finger into her and nearly groaned at how warm, wet, and tight she was. When she whimpered softly, he began rubbing her clit with his thumb, his cock twitching as she clenched around his finger. The sight of her with her eyes closed and her bottom lip between her teeth threatened to undo his control, but he momentarily quashed his own pleasure in favor of hers.

He inserted a second finger, quickly finding that special bundle of nerves inside, and increased the pressure on her clit. Talaitha's hips rose to meet his hand, and her lips parted in a silent sigh. A light pink flush appeared on her chest, spreading to her neck, and her heartbeat sped up, when suddenly, he pulled away. Her eyes opened, and she raised her eyebrows in question. As answer, his mouth replaced his hand, and she gasped at the different, somewhat unfamiliar feel of his warm, soft lips on her core. Thorin's tongue swirled around her clit, gently at first, but when her fingers found their way into his hair, he increased the pressure and closed his mouth over her nub, sucking. She bucked her hips, gasping, causing him to tighten his hold on her thighs so as not to become dislodged. When his tongue entered her, she pulled his hair hard enough to hurt, and the combination of his tongue probing inside her and his thumb on her clit sent her over the edge. She cried out as her muscles clenched, and he rode out her release with her, letting up only when her spasms did.

Giving her time to recover from her orgasm, he kissed his way up her body, pausing at her belly to silently marvel at the soft skin, beneath which he knew strong muscles hid. But more than that, he allowed himself to envision her belly swollen with his child. The thought filled him with hope and love, and he kissed her stomach reverently.

Talaitha watched his admiration with a sweet smile, running her hands through his hair. "It will happen, Thorin," she said, guessing, not for the first time, what he'd been thinking.

He smiled up at her. "Perhaps tonight?"

She giggled. "Not if you rest your head on my belly all night!"

He smirked and finished kissing a path up to her lips, but as her hand trailed from his shoulders down his body to wrap around the base of his erection, the smirk was replaced by a deep groan. When her hand began moving over his cock, he kissed her more insistently and couldn't help thrusting into it. He managed to control himself for a few seconds, suckling her breasts, until her finger brushed over the head of his cock, trailing precum. Thorin had experienced the skill of Talaitha's healing hands many times, but when he felt the familiar warmth of her shared energy on his cockhead, his breath left him in a deep groan. The sensation was entirely different than what he'd become accustomed to, yet it would have been enough to make him come had she not removed her hand.

His head rose from her chest so he could look into her eyes. She held his gaze, a small, mischievous smile on her lips. The reason for it soon became evident as her hand moved down to cup and roll his balls.

"_Mahal_, woman," he bit out, gripping her hips. She eased up, but he immediately missed her touch. "You have ignited a fire within me." His voice was as deep as she'd ever heard it, and it sent a jolt of desire straight to her core. "If you do not wish to proceed, you must tell me now, for I won't be able to stop if we go any further."

Talaitha didn't reply-not in words, at least. Instead, she moved her hips so that her entrance lined up with his cock. He took that as confirmation and rubbed the head over her clit and along her slit once, twice, three times, before he pushed into her just as she raised her hips. He slowly slid inside, watching her expression for signs of pain or discomfort, and when she winced, he stilled.

"No, keep going," she said softly, shifting slightly to better accommodate his hips. "It's just been a while, and you are certainly larger than szelemér men."

Jealousy flared in his breast, but he stomped on it. She may have had previous lovers, but she was currently lying beneath _him_, not them. And if he could help it, she would never lie with anyone else.

He smirked. "Male dwarves are generally better-endowed than men of other races."

"As are their sexual egos," she teased.

Thorin lifted a brow in challenge. "You do not believe my confidence is justified?"

She shrugged, the motion jostling her enough that more of him slipped inside her. His breath hitched. "Thus far, you've talked more than fucked."

His eyes darkened and filled with an almost predatory gleam, which would have frightened her had it been anyone else. But because it was Thorin, she knew he would not hurt her, and instead, she felt aroused.

All thoughts fled her mind when, without warning, he pushed in the rest of the way, burying himself to the hilt. She gasped, partly from surprise but mostly from pleasure; she'd never before felt so full and stretched, and though there was a slight burn, it quickly faded when Thorin kissed her.

He gave her a moment to adjust and himself a moment to control the urge to pound into her. The way her soft, tight, _smooth_ heat enveloped him nearly sent him over the edge. He remembered the last time he'd had a woman; although she'd satisfied his lust, Talaitha awakened in him not only a more powerful desire, but also a soul-deep yearning that only she could assuage.

When she wiggled her hips, he dismissed his musings and pulled out until only his cockhead was inside her, then thrust back in, groaning as she clenched around him. "If you keep that up," he growled. "I will spend myself far too quickly."

She smirked unapologetically but heeded his warning. She raised her hips to meet his thrusts, flawlessly keeping time with them. They fell into a rhythm, into a give-and-take symbiosis, punctuated with almost sinful, breath-stealing kisses. A liquid warmth began to pool at the base of his spine.

He lifted her left thigh, allowing him to penetrate her even more deeply. It also changed the angle of his thrusts so that he struck the precious bundle of nerves on the top of her vaginal canal. She cried out, gripping his ass, and as he quickened his pace, he groaned when her walls clenched around him. The warmth spread from his spine as his bollocks tightened and drew up towards his body; he was close, so close, but he refused to reach orgasm before she did.

Thorin shifted and rubbed her clit with his thumb, reveling in the pants and moans his ministrations elicited. He increased the pressure on her clit while the head of his cock repeatedly stroked her within, and seconds later, she came with a gasping, shuddering moan, arching up into him. He thrust twice more before he, too, came with a deep, grunting groan, burying himself balls-deep as he spilled his seed inside her. He lowered her leg and eased himself onto her, supporting his weight on his elbows on either side of her shoulders. Thorin remained like that until their spasms abated and long afterward, basking in the post-coital bliss and Talaitha's sated, sleepy smile.

Only when he'd softened completely did he pull out and collapse beside her on the bed, snaking an arm beneath her to tug her close. She rolled onto her side, using his chest as a pillow, her fingers lightly stroking his skin. He felt her yawn against him and tucked her hair behind her ear so he could see her face.

"Have I convinced you of dwarven virility?"

She giggled and kissed his chest. "For now," she replied. "But I may need frequent reminding of it."

"That can be arranged." He grinned down at her.

"Mmm, good," she mumbled drowsily.

As he watched Talaitha drift to sleep, he thought about the unexpected journey that had led him to her, and he was more sure than ever that she was his very own gift from the Valar.


End file.
